Slayer of The Dead
by Ellestarz
Summary: in the aftermath of "Graduation Day, Part 2" Buffy and the Gang prepare for collage, only to how a new vampire and her minions get in the way of their summer plans, a vampire should be a walk in the park for Buffy right? the only problem this new foe happ
1. Slayer of The Dead: Prologue

A/N: ok a few things 1) I've never written a fan fiction before so bare with me. 2) this of course before Dawn arrives and Buffy suppose death in last season finale it take place sometime in the summer before they all go off the collage that means no: Oz, Cordy, Angel, or Tara so if your looking for one of them this isn't the Fan Fiction for you, though Angel may show up sometime during it *hint* *hint* ^__~! 3) My grammar is poor and not the best, so please don't attack me about, And finally 4) I'm only going to continues this Fan Fiction if I get some Feedback! So Please Review! And ummm well that it...Wait! And oh yeah Enjoy! ^__^ 

Slayer of the Dead: Prologue 

...The air was cold, too cold 'somethings not right here' her young mind kept telling her. As she stepped into the cold room wooden steak in hand she knew it was a mistake for her to be there as her dark brown hair flowed from side to side covering her face from view, a draft picked up...

...Her Death will make your destiny! ...

...The young teen walked closer towards the center of the room, she could now faintly sense that someone else eyes were laid a pond her. As she crossed the room her shoes made a light clicking sound against the tiles on the floor, the necklace around her neck began to glow...Her breath stopped short as she saw the figure that was standing before her. Knowing she was right in thinking this was a mistake, but it's wouldn't matter it would all be over soon, her life that is...

...Her Death will make your destiny! ...

...She looked at the figure with cold eyes "Traitor" she breathed, her voice was a low menacing growl, The figure stand closer sword in hand...The young teen scream a the blade connected with her skin...

... Her Death will make your DESTINY! ... 

Buffy Summer shot up in bed as a cold trail of sweat beaded down her forehead, she glances at the clock, " it's only 4:00 am" she whispered her voice was horse unlike the girl in the dream. For same reason that one dream had managed to strike fear in her. Though why or what it meant, Buffy had no clue, Buffy willed the images that haunted her into the corner of her mind. She hadn't told anyone about the dream ...not even Willow or Angel, for some reason she just wanted to put it in the back of her mind far away for her. "So why bother telling anyone?" she said aloud " I mean they'd just tell you what you already known, that I'm the famous Slayer of Sunnydale, The Chosen one, the one who saved the world time and time again. So why let a little dream get in your way?" she said in mocking tone, 

'Because deep down you know it means something more' a little voice inside of her side. Buffy tired to laugh off the feeling that something was wrong, but no laughter came, instead came the words that plagued her mind since the dream started nearly four mouth earlier... 'Her Death will make you Destiny' for some reason those words themselves scared Buffy more then the images in the dream did. 

TBC...


	2. Slayer of The Dead: Chapter 1 - Revenge ...

Buffy stirred on the couch where she had been lying, trying to catch up on her sleep that she had missed out on because her dream

A/N: First off I'd like to Thanks everyone who's enjoyed and reviewed the story! I'm really glad you guys like it. Makes writing this story even more fun! ^__^ , I'm sorry to say the action won't start until 2nd chapter hopefully you guys can wait until then, 

Ok a few things 1) I've never written a fan fiction before so bare with me. 2) this of course before Dawn arrives and Buffy suppose death in last season finale it take place sometime in the summer before they all go off the collage that means no: Oz, Cordy, Angel, or Tara so if your looking for one of them this isn't the Fan Fiction for you, though Angel may show up sometime during it *hint* *hint* ^__~! 3) My grammar is poor and not the best, so please don't attack me about, And finally 4) I'm only going to continues this Fan Fiction if I get some Feedback! So Please Review! And ummm well that it...Wait! Enjoy! ^__^ 

Slayer of the Dead: Chapter 1

Buffy stirred on the couch where she had been lying, trying to catch up on her sleep that she had missed out on because her dream. Buffy groaned, her head ached, and she knew she desperately needed the sleep, something she had been depriving herself as of late. She had been up most nights out slaying, just so she wouldn't have to deal with the dream again. She really couldn't recall just when she'd last had some decent sleep. She was surprised no one seemed to notice, but then maybe they did and just didn't say anything. The more she thought about it, the more she thought that was most likely to be the case. They probably thought it had something to do with the break up and departure of Angel, who was now in LA doing god knows what, probably beating himself up about his past.  


Which was what she preferred them to think than knowing the truth. She sighed. It wasn't that she didn't miss Angel or that she didn't still love him; she did very much, more than words could say. Otherwise she probably would have booked a plane to LA and tried to do something more then just sitting ignoring her feelings. Ignoring. That word seemed to sum up what her life had been lately: ignoring and avoiding things left and right.  


In fact the only time she had been getting some peace was in her dreams. 'Until that damn dream, that is.' She blinked a few times. She had suddenly recalled just why she had gotten up, not because she had wanted to, but something had woken her up. She paused, trying to remember what it had been. 'A knock. That was what I heard…someone must be at the door. Oh, it's probably Willow. I told her we could go hang out at the Bronze today with the others. Shoot, I completely forgot'  
  
More knocks on the door shook Buffy from her thoughts as she stumbled to get up and after tripping over the living carpet, she managed to do the seemingly impossible task of unlocking the front door in her sleepy haze. She was greeted for her efforts by her best friend's smiling face.  
  
"Hi Buff," Willow chimed happily. She was about to ask what had taken so long to answer the door, but she then sensed the anything but happy vibes form Buffy and decide against it. She wondered whatever could be wrong. 'Something with Angel maybe?' "You, um ready to go?" asked Willow, looking at Buffy, trying to see if she could find any clues why her best friend was blue.  
  
"Huh?" said Buffy, who had been starting to drift back asleep again. "Ohhh, yeah. I'm, umm, almost ready," said Buffy, who realized she was still dressed in her PJs, due to the fact that she had spent the time after getting awakened from the dream by watching TV. (It's amazing just how many infomercials there are at 4:00am.) And so she had not bothered to change. By the time her mother had gotten up she almost instantly fell asleep again in the middle of breakfast and had crashed on the couch since. She smiled sheepishly and invited Willow in, as she went to change.  
  
Meanwhile, somewhere in Sunnydale, a figure sat crossed-legged in the seat. The figured smirked, knowing that the Slayer, too, sensed what was yet to come. 'I would have my revenge on the council. It's been nearly 100 years since they've betrayed me, but now I will show them  
just how much I'm not one to be crossed. I'll eliminate their new little 'Pet' and the wipe them out as well.' "I think now might be the time for a little introduction for the Slayer, and see if she really is a worthy opponent. I hate boring prey."  
  
TBC…  



End file.
